100 Love Letters
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: There are many ways to tell someone you love them. Which will be the way Takeru chooses to tell Hikari? Takari. Read and Review.
1. Tell Her

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: Boredom strikes again! I just randomly came up with this idea when I walked around in a city park. Takeru is seventeen in this story.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**100**** Love Letters**

"Dear Hikari-chan…forever it seems like my feelings for you have-," Takeru halted his pen and was stuck in thought. "Gah, never mind that!" he screamed to himself as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side of his bed. He closed his eyes and then glanced back at the paper he just threw. He folded it back out as straight as he could and laid it on his bed. He got a new sheet of paper and clicked his pen. "Dear Hikari-chan… you are the light that makes me…" he held the pen still again. "Oh, no matter what I do, I can't seem to find the write words to tell her," he stressed as he ruffled his hair with his hands in frustration. He folded that piece of paper and put it next to the previous letter he tried writing, on his bed. He sat Indian style on the floor with about ten other pieces of paper with writing on them. For a long time now, he's been writing love letters to express his emotions to a specific chosen child. He glanced over at Patamon who was asleep on the pillow on his bed. There was a light knock on his door. "Come in," he said softly so his Digimon partner would not awaken. The door crept open to reveal his older brother who came over for a visit.

"Hey little bro," he greeted.

"Hey Nii-san," replied Takeru as Yamato walked over to sit next to him on the floor. He took one of his failed letters and opened it to read it.

"A love letter? Wow Takeru, I didn't know you were such a romantic," sassed Yamato.

"Very funny Yamato," he replied. Yamato glanced over at the bed and noticed even more crunched up letters.

"Wow Takeru, how many did you write?" asked Yamato. Takeru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um…including the one that I just wrote that you now have in your hand, about ninety-nine," answered Takeru. Yamato eye's widened as he chuckled underneath his breath.

"Ninety-nine? One more and you have an even hundred. How long have you been writing these?" he asked as he picked up the others to start reading them.

"For about a week now. I've written so many, and yet I can't seem to find the right words to say to her," he answered glooming. Yamato frowned when seeing his brother so sad.

"Well, write one more letter, and put all of your heart into it. If you still don't decide to give her that letter you are about to write, then tell her face to face. You're going to have to tell her eventually, by letter or orally. It's all up to you," suggested Yamato.

"Oh, alright. I'll do that, but wish me luck," he replied. Yamato shook his head and patted him on the back.

"No, you won't need any luck. I know she's feeling for you what you're feeling for her," he assured. Takeru smiled towards him.

"Thanks Nii-san," he said as he gulped and grabbed a clean sheet of paper. Yamato smiled back and stood up.

"You're welcome. I should be going now. I have to get home so I can make dinner for dad and get my work ready for college tomorrow," he explained as he walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and glanced back at Takeru one last time. "Remember what I told you Takeru," he proposed a last time before completely leaving the room. Takeru got up and turned off the lights for Patamon's comfort, but turned on a lamp so he could use that as a source of light to write his letter. He sighed and clicked his pen again as he began to scribble more words.

"Dear Hikari-chan…we've known each other for about nine years already and we've been close ever since we met. Now I must confess, mere friendship isn't enough for me anymore. For so long, I've been keeping my emotions hidden from you. You've been so kind and gentle to me all of these years that it started to really get a hold on me. For a very long time now, I've been in love with you. They say that no one is perfect, but to me, you are in every way. I love to hear you laugh, I love to see you smile, I love being around you. If you would, I want to know if you feel the same. If you accept my love, I will give you everything you want, and all of me. I would be the happiest guy in the world if you let yourself be mine and only mine. Love forever, Takeru," he said to himself as he wrote his speech down. He stared at the letter for a moment, and then nodded his head.

_Soon, if not tomorrow, I'm going to tell her how I feel…_

He stood up, folded the paper in half, and then tossed it to his desk. He made his way over to his bed and climbed into it, being careful not to awaken Patamon. He stared at the ceiling for a while, before falling asleep to a world of dreams that involved the girl he loved.

The night flew by pretty fast as his eyes flickered open as he raised his body from the bed and stretched. He noticed Patamon still asleep and smiled. He raised his body out of bed and made his way to the closet to grab his high school uniform. It was your stereotypical uniform that was black and had a white t-shirt to go under it. He took a shower and did all the necessary chores to cleanse himself. He made his way back to him and put on his earrings. (**Author's Note:** I think it would be cute if he had a nice cartilage piercing on his upper ear with a golden earring to match. I just think it would look hot! xD)

He made his way over to his desk where he put the note he wrote last night, lifted it, and put it in his book bag. He collected the other love letters he tried writing, and put them in a box full of the other fail letters. He just couldn't bring himself to get rid of any of them, because it would be like throwing away his love for Hikari. Patamon's eyes opened as he leaned himself over to look at Takeru who was now ready to go to school.

"Already up?" he asked while yawning. Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Un, I'm off to school now," he said happily as he made his way out of the door.

"Bye, have a good day at school," praised Patamon as he lazily put his head back on the pillow. Takeru made his way to the living room. He gave his mother, Natsuko, a quick kiss on the cheek and left for school. As he walked to school, he glanced over at the new carnival that had opened up in Odaiba and smiled. It reminded him of the first time he went to the digital world, when he was separated from everyone with only Patamon. An idea came to his mind.

_Maybe I'll take Hikari to the theme park in the digital world. I'm sure she's never been there…_

He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" he panicked as he ran the rest of the way to school. He quickly changed shoes and ran to the door of his classroom. He stood outside of the door for a moment and caught his breath. He glanced down at his watch again.

"Phew, barely made it," he said relieved as panted and swallowed his spit and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the door and his heart skipped a beat. There in her seat and looking out the window was the girl who he dreamed of the night before. He walked over to her, his knees trembling with each step he took. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan," He greeted.

"Ohayo, Takeru-kun," she replied. Takeru took a seat in the desk to the right of her and smiled at her. He examined how beautiful she looked that day. She had on a black Japanese schoolgirl uniform, knee high socks, and her hair was tied up in a half tail.

_She's so pretty today. I wonder if I should give her the letter now…_

She turned her attention back to the window, giving Takeru the chance to search through his bag for the letter he stashed in it earlier. He gripped the piece of paper and glanced over at Hikari. He gulped again and finally spoke to her.

"Uh…Hikari-chan," he whispered to her, getting her attention.

"Yes Takeru-kun?" she said happily, as she noticed a folded piece of paper in his hand. He reached over to hand her the letter. She gave him a quizzical face as she extended her hand to grab it. Her hand was only a few millimeters away from the letter until…

"Class, settle down!" shouted the teacher busted the door open and ran in. Takeru snatched the letter back with his face red, while Hikari shrugged and turned around to face the teacher. The entire class stood up and bowed to him respectfully.

"Ohayo, Takanoki-sensei," they said in unison. Takeru muttered something underneath his breath as he regained his seat and took out a textbook.

_Okay, that didn't go so well…maybe later…_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Like it so far? Leave me a review to keep me going._


	2. Watch Her

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note:** I will be busy these next few days. High school started for me, so I got lots of senior work to do. Theoretically, I may not be online these next couple of days; therefore, this will be the last update I make for a while. Anyway, on with the ficcy.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**100 Love Letters **_cont…_

First period went on pretty quickly for Takeru. Hikari sent him glances from time to time, wondering what the note contained. Takeru spent most of the time dazing out while staring at the bored. He had his chin in his right hand, with his elbow on the desk, showing his boredom. When he took notes, he stared down at his papers, deep in thought. When he wasn't taking notes or dazed, he would write Hikari's name in random places on his paper. He never seemed to notice Hikari constantly glancing at him. She wanted to pay attention to the math her teacher and what he was writing, but instead she would shift her eyes to admire Takeru's gorgeous face. She sometimes glanced at the note on his desk, but didn't think it was so important, yet she was still curious. She took her pen and wrote his and her name and drew hearts around their names. The bell rang, and the silence in the classroom was broken. Takeru quickly started stuffing his papers in his book bag, and stood up. He glanced down at the note he was going to give to Hikari, and debated if he was going to give it to her now.

_Maybe I should…_

He reached down to grasp the note, but had remembered something important.

_Oh damn! I almost forgot! I'm on equipment duty today! I need to hurry and get to the gym!__ Well, guess it will just have to wait…_

He quickly folded the note and stuck it on the outer part of his bag with the zipper still slightly opened. It was easy to tell he was in a hurry, which gave Hikari the chance to speak with him.

"In a hurry?" she asked, getting his attention. Takeru met her eyes for a second and blushed.

"Uh, yeah. I need to get down to the gym early for basketball practice. Hey, um Hikari-chan, do you mind coming over to my apartment later?" he asked rapidly as he jumped out of his seat. Hikari nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind. What for?" she asked. Takeru dashed towards the door, and turned to glance at her.

"I'll tell you then. Oh, and don't forget to bring your digivice! Come alone though, okay?" he stated loudly as he smiled and headed out the door. Since the note was not securely placed in his book bag, it seemed to slip out of his bag and onto the floor. Hikari saw this and quickly walked over to pick it up.

"Oh, Takeru-kun! You dropped this!" she shouted as she waved the note in the air. Takeru didn't hear her though, since he was too far out of distance. Hikari gave up and shrugged.

_Oh well, I'll just give it to him later I guess…_

She exited the door and headed towards her next class, which was Physics. She took a seat and opened up a binder full of physics notes. Without opening the folded paper, she neatly shoved it in her binder pocket. She took out a clean sheet of paper and clicked her pen. While she took notes, she constantly thought about one subject, Takeru.

The next two periods went by fast. Neither Takeru nor Hikari saw the other these past few periods. Now it was fourth period, and now it was Hikari's turn to have gym. She was practicing her cheerleading with the other girls. Takeru was stuck being an office aid, much to his dismay. Hikari went to the girl's locker room, put on her gym outfit, and went practicing like usual. While she was practicing, Takeru was held to the job of sending out library notes to the teachers in the school.

"Takaishi-kun, send this note to Himiwari-sensei in the gym," commanded the school's principle. Takeru sighed and reached over to grab the, what seemed to him, the millionth library note.

"Hai, Kayamori-sensei," he replied as he stumbled his way over to the door.

"Alright girls! Practice is over early, so go ahead and change back," demanded the coach. The girls cheered, since they were so tired. They were all making their way back to the door of the girl's locker room. Hikari was going to follow them, but was held back by the coach.

"Yagami-dono!" shouted the teacher. Hikari heard her name and glanced over to the gym teacher. She was shifting her index finger as a sign for Hikari to go over to her. She walked towards the coach and smiled.

"You wanted to speak with me?" asked Hikari. The instructor nodded.

"Indeed. Hikari-dono, is something bothering you? Your school records are good, and you're usually very active in our cheerleading activity, but lately, it seems that when you practice with us, you're mind is somewhere else," she explained. Hikari tilted her head and gave her a nervous smile.

"Oh, no. Just been thinking about other things lately. Don't worry," replied Hikari. The couch shrugged.

"Well, if you truly think that's the case, and nothing is wrong, I expect you to look livelier during our real cheers," assured Coach Himiwari.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks for being concerned," praised Hikari. The gym instructor smiled and waved her hand.

"Alright then. The girls must already be done dressing and out of the gym. You should go ahead and do that too. We still have quite a bit of time left in this period," she suggested. Hikari smiled and went towards the locker room. As she entered, she noticed that the room was empty.

"Hmm, they're already gone. Well, I guess I'm alone then," she said to herself. Since her cheerleading made her body feel hot and the locker room was stuffy, she decided to open one of the windows. She didn't think it would matter since class was still in session. In the meanwhile, Takeru gave the teacher the note from the library. He left through the opposite door of the gym and decided to walk around. The longer the walk, the longer he can wait until the principle sends him on another boring job. He didn't feel like going back to the office so soon. As he went outside, he made a U-turn around the gym's corner and passed the locker rooms. He was so bored, that he randomly shifted his head in many directions. He passed the girl's locker room, until he came to the opened window. He really wouldn't have cared what went on in there, but he saw something interesting, Hikari was going to undress. He couldn't help but stare at her through the window. He wasn't a pervert or anything like that. Even if all the girls in the school were naked in there, he wouldn't care. However, this was one girl he couldn't help but not ignore. She took off her shirt, and then her shorts. She sat down on a bench and took off her socks to put on a cleaner pair. She then tilted her neck to the side for comfort from the pain she got from all the exercise. She tilted her hair to the side and reached over to grab her school uniform. As she changed, Takeru was memorized by her body. To him, she had the body of an angel. She was slim, and had nice creamy, smooth skin. It was as if to him that his hormones started to kick in, but he couldn't help it. He saw the girl he loved almost naked. Hikari put on her school uniform and fixed her hair. She never seemed to notice Takeru's peeping on her. Since Hikari was now fully clothed, Takeru forced himself to snap out of his dream-like daze. Takeru turned his attention away from the window and started to run, his mind feeling blurry from the ultimate sight.

_I know what I did was wrong, but it was an accident…sort of. She's so beautiful… I wonder if I can ever have her…_

Hikari put her gym clothes in her book bag and adjusted herself to look neat. She walked over to the window, and shut it. She made her way out of the locker room and waved over to the gym teacher who was in her sight. She walked out of the gym and wondered the hall for a while.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

_

_Like it so far? Leave me a review. I'll try to update on this soon, as well as Darkness and Light: Requiem. Thanks for the support so far. Much love._


	3. Hold Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

_Italics mean thoughts__ or notes__…_

**100 Love Letters **_cont…_

Apparently, Takeru took so long making his way back to the front office, the principle accused him of ditching office aid duty, so he gave him detention the rest of the day.

"This sucks completely," he whispered to himself while leaning on his desk. The detention instructor wasn't all that nice looking, so any comment Takeru had to make, he could only whisper to himself. He leaned his head on his hand, while his elbow rested on the desk. He stared out the window and thought about the event he witnessed earlier.

_She's so beautiful… Her skin looked so smooth…and her body…if only I could be granted the heart of that angel…_

He sighed at the thought of him being able to have her love him and even make love to him. He went into his love-sick gaze for a while, but then was snapped out when he heard the class bell ring. He stood up and bowed to his detention instructor before leaving the room.

Hikari made her way down the sidewalk and sighed.

"I didn't see Takeru-kun all day since first period. He didn't even make it to Calculus. I hope he's okay," she said her self while staring at the ground. She reached her apartment and went straight into her room. She opened the door and examined her bedroom to find that her brother was not in there.

"Hmm…he must still be at school then. Tailmon was helping my mother with some crazy crossword puzzles in the living room, so I guess I can already do what I need to do," she said to herself as she went over to her closet and got out a black skirt with a pink t-shirt. She grabbed some underwear from her dresser and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, since she got all sweaty from the cheerleading practice. After she was done showering and dressing, she dried her hair and styled it nicely. She went over and put on some knee length black socks, black and pink checkerboard slip-ons, and a golden necklace. She put on very light make-up, and checked herself over in the mirror. She made her way over to her desk where she set her book bag down and got out her binder.

_Darn physics homework…_

She opened up her binder to find a series of notes and homework assignments. She glanced over at the binder pocket to find a sheet of paper folded in half.

"Oh no, I forget to give this to him," she mumbled to herself as she took the note out of the pocket. As she did, she recalled a piece of paper that Takeru tried to hand to her earlier.

_I wonder if this is the paper he meant to give me…well, it wouldn't hurt to read it if it is…_

She unfolded the paper and read the first sentence. Her eyes widened at the words.

_Dear Hikari-chan,_

_W__e've known each other for about nine years already and we've been close ever since we met. Now I must confess__ mere friendship isn't enough for me anymore. For so long, I've been keeping my emotions hidden from you. You've been so kind and gentle to me all of these years that it started to really get a hold on me. For a very long time now, I've been in love with you. They say that no one is perfect, but to me, you are in every way. I love to hear you laugh, I love to see you smile, I love being around you. If you would, I want to know if you feel the same. If you accept my love, I will give you everything you want, and all of me. I would be the happiest guy in the world if you let yourself be mine and only mine. _

_Love F__orever, Takeru_

She slumped down on her bed as she reread the note over again. Her hands started to shake and her heart started to beat faster with every word.

"So…this is what he's been hiding all of this time," she mumbled to herself. She sighed and folded the paper back in half and shoved it in her shirt pocket. She glanced at her watch to read the time, and then made her way over to her desk.

_He said to bring my digivice and go alone…_

She picked up her digivice and made her way to the living room.

"I'm going somewhere. Takeru wants me to meet up with him," shouted Hikari as she made her way over to the front door.

"Okay Hikari-chan, be careful. Don't be out too late," stammered her mom. Tailmon waved to her, and Hikari left the apartment.

"Shit! Where is it? Where is it?! Where is it?!" shrieked a paranoid Takeru as he rummaged through his book bag. He lifted it upside down to let all of the stuff fall on his bed. Patamon gave him a concerned look and flew over to sit next to him.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" asked Patamon. Takeru started to throw class notes in the air.

"The note is gone!" he screeched. Patamon raised an eyebrow.

"A note?" he questioned. Takeru started to examine the inside of his book bag.

"Yeah, the note I was going to give Hikari-chan," he replied. He paused his searching to look over at Patamon. He nodded and began to collect the mess he made.

"A love note then?" he asked again. Takeru stuffed the thrown paper back into his book bag and threw it onto the floor.

"Yeah, confessing my feelings to her," he mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders. He laid back onto the top of his bed and threw an arm over his fore head and sighed. "If someone gets a hold of that note, my whole secret will be out in the clear, and I'll probably never get Hikari-chan to love me back," he uttered.

"Takeru, I know Hikari may be a little too considerate, but I know that there is no way she won't love you the way you love her. You have been friends since you were children, and you two have stuck together through thick and thin ever since then. You're the bearer of hope, so have some hope on your dreams," explained Patamon. Takeru looked over in his direction and smiled.

"Arigato, Patamon," he praised. He glanced at his watch and jumped up. "Oh, Hikari-chan is going to be here soon. I should hurry up and take a shower," he demanded as he rushed over to get an outfit and ran into the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom soon and quickly cleaned up the rest of his room. He glanced over to see Patamon exercising his small muscles.

"What are you doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going over to the Yagami apartment to play video games with Tailmon later. Just because I'm a Digimon doesn't mean I don't make plans either," he said cheerfully and winked. Takeru smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, alright. Have fun," he said as he waved. Patamon flew out of the window towards the city. He was going to lay back down a bit, but heard the doorbell ring. He sprung up, ran over to the door, and reached for the door knob.

_Here goes nothing._

The door crept open to reveal the girl of Takeru's dreams. His heart skipped a bit as she smiled and lifted her hand to wave.

"Konbawa, Takeru-kun," she greeted as she stepped past him to enter his apartment. He was going to respond, but was cut off as a pair of arms that were thrown over his shoulders and around his neck. Hikari was embracing him. Takeru's eyes widened at the event, and debated at what he should do in return. Hikari didn't know why she was hugging him like this; it was like a reflex to her. Takeru's expression changed from that of shock, to that of seriousness. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He was flourished by the smell of her hair and the smoothness of the skin of her neck pressed against his. They stayed like this for about ten seconds before realizing what they were doing.

"Uh!" screeched both simultaneously as the quickly broke apart and blushed. Hikari glanced at the floor while Takeru looked up at the ceiling.

"Gomen nasai," apologized Hikari. Takeru scratched his neck nervously and shook his head.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry," he tried to convince her. She smiled and glanced up at him.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to see me for?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Takeru blinked and met her eyes.

"I wanted us to do something together," he replied as he grabbed her arm and led her to his room. He turned on the computer and set up his desktop. Hikari sat on his bed while Takeru started to type something. He paused his typing after a minute and glanced back at Hikari.

"Did you bring your digivice?" he asked. She nodded and flashed the digivice in his direction. He nodded and turned back to the computer for another minute. When he finished, he made his way over to his desk and opened up the drawer. He pulled out the box, which secretly contained his failed attempts of love letters, and set it aside. He continued to go through his drawer and came to find his green digivice. He inhaled a sigh of relief as he glanced at his digivice, and then moved his eyes up to the box he set aside. He opened the box a little to recall just how many letters he wrote.

_All of these letters, just for the love of her…_

He was going to reclose the box, but the doorbell rung, interrupting him. He made a mental curse towards the person who rung the doorbell, but shrugged it off. Hikari got up from the bed and went over to Takeru. She eyed the box full of pieces of paper, and then spoke to Takeru.

"The door," she commented to Takeru as he nodded to her and ran towards the living room again. He reached the door, and revealed it to be his mother. While Natsuko was speaking with Takeru, Hikari decided to stay inside of his room. She glanced constantly over at the box full of paper, and developed a feeling of curiosity.

_He's going to be busy with his Okaa-san for a while…maybe it won't hurt to do a little snooping…_

She quickly opened the box and grabbed a sheet of paper at random and opened it up. She read the letters and noted how they were all letters similar to the one she had with her. All of them however were uncompleted. She grabbed a few other letters and read them, being awed by every word written. She couldn't help but smile about the fact that Takeru did all of this for her.

_All of this time…this is what he has been doing…_

"Sayonara Okaa-san," shouted Takeru as waved goodbye to his mother. Hikari heard the door shut, signaling her to hurry up and quickly shove the letters back into the box. She made sure the box was still slightly open as it was before, and ran over to his bed. He returned to the room and glanced at her.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked. Hikari tilted her head.

"Where to?" she asked. Takeru opened up a gate on his computer and raised his digivice.

"The digital world of course," he replied. Hikari shrugged and went over to the computer and raised her digivice.

"What for? Is it important chosen child work?" she questioned more. Takeru shook his head then smiled.

"You'll see," he answered. Hikari gave his a confused look, and then smiled in return. The light filled the room, sucking to two chosens back into the world where the teens first bonded.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Like this chapter? Leave me a review. I'll update the next chapter of Darkness and Light: Requiem really soon. Much love. 


	4. Kiss Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note: **Being busy and all with school, I'll promise my fans, If I have any, that I'll try to update soon. And about the final scene of this chapter, it's just for comic relief. No big deal.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**100 Love Letters** _cont…_

The two chosens were now in the digital world alone. No Digimon partner, no other chosens, just the two friends who desired each other. They arrived near a lake with a few boats shaped like gooses floating around. Hikari glanced over at Takeru and blinked.

"Why didn't we come with our Digimon? Isn't it a little dangerous to be here without them?" she asked. Takeru shook his head and smiled.

"No, I've been here in this area before. A long time ago, you weren't around at the time," he answered. Hikari raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Oh, well, what's so special here?" she continued. Takeru pointed his index finger over his shoulder, signaling her to look behind. As she did, she noticed a few modern trains being powered electronically.

"A train station? Where are the train operators? I don't see anyone around," she wondered out loud.

"These coordinates and the ones around it are all similar to metropolitans. Everything here is powered digitally, without the need of an operator," he explained. Hikari gave him a quick "oh" and took a few steps forward.

"Okay then, why did you bring me here?" she continued to ask. Takeru scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, so many questions today," he teased. Hikari elbowed him slightly and chuckled.

"Hey, it's my first time here! Besides, I still don't even know the reason of why I'm here with you without our Digimon," she pouted. Takeru giggled and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her towards one of the trains.

"I show you when we get there. So go in and find us a few good seats, while I pay for the ride," he answered as he dragged her to the doors. Hikari shrugged and went through the rows to find two comfortable looking chairs. She sat in one of the chairs and looked out through the window and sighed at the sight of the lake.

_The lake is s__o beautiful…_

She was so mesmerized by the lights that shimmered on the top of the lake that she fell into a soothing position. She closed her eyes and rested for a bit, not wanting to wake up for a while.

Takeru in the meantime made his way outside of the train towards an electronic ticket booth. He inserted a wire from his D-3 to the machine to send a command to the operating system. He gave it the command to take them to the amusement park he went to those many years ago. He then removed his digivice and inserted some digital money to pay for the ride.

"That's it, now I can show Hikari-chan the amusement park and maybe tell her how I feel," he said to himself. He slowly made his way back to the train doors and entered them. He looked around to find the correct cart and strolled through the isles. From a short distance, he found Hikari and noticed that she had her eyes clothes.

_She's asleep?_

He made his way over to the chair next to hers and stood in front of her motionless figure. To him, she looked like innocent angel. Instead of sitting down, he just stood directly in front of her, staring at her lips. He was dazed, not noticing the doors on the train shutting. The train made a huge thump, as it started to move, knocking Takeru off balance.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he fell forward. He shut his eyes for a split second, but opened them to find that his face was directly in front of hers. She was still, to Takeru, asleep and showed no sign of waking up unless told to. Takeru shifted his eyes down for a minute and noticed that his hand was now in an awkward, but comforting area on her body. While his right hand was holding onto the armrest, his left hand was on the upper part of her thigh. Since she was wearing a skirt, his hand was directly on her skin, not far away from her innocent spot. He quickly glanced up and stared at the unconscious face of the girl he loved.

_She's so beautiful…If only I could have her…_

He took his right hand, and rubbed his thumb under her bottom lip, making it glide gently. He moved his face closer to hers, closer than he's ever been, and tilted his head to the side. As his lips came into contact with hers, his hand started to slowly slide upwards on her thigh. He pressed his lips tighter to hers, as his hand stopped right between her two thighs. He soothed the moment, but was shocked when he felt her starting to shift. He quickly snatched his hand and face away from hers and jumped into the seat next to the one she sat in. She smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey Takeru-kun, we're moving already?" she asked innocently as she sat up straight and exchanged glances from him to the window. He gulped and tried to calm his reaction to prevent her from suspecting the action he performed on her.

"Yeah, we'll be at our destination in probably a few minutes," he answered casually. She continued to stare out at the moving scenery. As Takeru watched the same scenery from his angle, Hikari went into her thoughts about what just occurred to her.

_I wish he wouldn't try to hide how he feels from me. If he would just tell me first, I'll tell him that I feel the same way. I can't do that now, at least not yet. He's got to make the first move…_

She closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

_I knew at that moment…I wanted him to kiss me…I wanted him to touch me l__ike he did, and maybe even more.__ He may not now that I wasn't completely asleep when he did that, but he doesn't even know that I already discovered his feelings for me.__ Now that I think about it, if he were to tell me his feelings, then we'd be putting our friendship on risk…will I accept it? No, I can't think that way now, he and I need each other. _

The train stopped and signaled the two to get up. They exited the train and exited the landscape to find more lake with other goose-like paddle boats. Takeru put his hand on her shoulder and led her through the station to a new location. Hikari's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"This is it. This is what I've been wanting to show you for a while now," commented Takeru. Hikari smiled and ran forward.

"Takeru-kun, this is amazing! An amusement park with nothing but computers acting as operators. No long lines or bad crowds! Just for us," she cheered as she twirled in excitement. Takeru beamed at her reaction. It made him feel happy to make her feel excited. Ever since he was a small chosen child with Hikari by his side, he's always wanted to show her this park. He walked up to her and led her through the park. There were a few Digimon there this time, which differed from the last time when it was abandoned giving it a nice mood. Takeru tried his hardest to act as though he wasn't coming on to her romantically. They played a few games, mostly Hikari since she was so tempted on winning a stuffed animal shaped like cats, and even got on a few roller coasters. The two chosens were having a wonderful time, just having fun without battling bad Digimon, no other humans to bug them, no school drama, just care-free times with the one they secretly cared for the most.

"Darn, I was so close to winning that toy kitten!" she pouted cheerfully as she and Takeru left the ring toss booth.

"Better luck next time. Maybe the next time we come here, I'll try to win it for you," he promised. Hikari's eyes widened.

_Next time huh?…._

She beamed at him and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that," she agreed. Takeru felt his heart melt at her smile. He glanced up pointed his hand towards the Ferris wheel. Hikari followed the direction he was pointing with her eyes.

"Let's go on that next. We could use a little rest from all of this walking," he suggested. She nodded her head and laced her arm with his in a friendly manner.

"Okay, let's go," she obliged as she started to drag him in the direction of the ride. As he stumbled to keep up with her, he watched the smile on her face and sighed to himself.

_Then maybe I can finally tell you…_

Meanwhile at the Yagami household, Hikari's room was flashing from the lights from the television.

"Go Ken!" cheered Tailmon as she pressed buttons on her controller.

"Go Sakura!" shouted Patamon as he went crazy on the controller, trying to win the private Street Fighter tournament. There was beeping music as the screen turned red.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Patamon. Tailmon chuckled and pointed at him.

"I win."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Love Her

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Digimon or any lyrics from the song "The Final" from the band Dir En Grey.

**Author's Note:** Yeah! An update since who knows when! I'm sorry to those who became real fans of this fic. I've been too busy with high school and college stuff. Y'know, applications and all that good stuff… oh well, enough babbling! On with the fiction!

_Italics mean thoughts__ or Takeru's thoughts during his…erm…intimate moments__…_

**100 Love Letters **_cont…_

Takeru helped Hikari safely board the ride by holding onto her hand. They closed the door and sat on the same bench in the ride. The ride started automatically due to the timed computer system. They didn't say anything to each other since they boarded, fearing that they would ruin the comfortable silence. Hikari looked out of the glass to see the land below them. She smiled at how beautiful the lights looked during the night and the small Digimon figures walking around beneath her. She pressed her hands to the glass as she opened her mouth to laugh in joy from seeing the lake water glisten from the lights of the amusement park.

"So pretty," she whispered to herself, catching Takeru's attention. Takeru's lips parted slightly as he stared at her from the side.

"Very," he mumbled. Hikari's smiled faded as she turned to face Takeru. Takeru's lips closed again as the two started to stare at each other. Hikari's heart started to beat fast as Takeru gave her a straight, yet passionate filled face. After about a minute of staring, the two broke their eye-lock and sat back down straight on the bench. They were looking out different glass windows as an awkward silence passed by. Hikari felt guilt fill her heart as she glanced at Takeru's shoulder from the corner of her eye. She gripped her hands onto her skirt as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I…know about it," she said suddenly, getting Takeru's attention again.

"What?" he asked. Hikari clasped her hands together as she met Takeru's eyes again.

"I read the note you were going to give me earlier. You dropped it in first period," she explained with all of the courage she could summon. She was expecting Takeru to explode on her, but instead, he just looked straight again, with a straight face. Again, he was avoiding her gaze.

"Is that so? I guess that you knew all of this time how I've felt then," he said as he stared through the glass in front of him. Hikari nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. Takeru closed his eyes and moved his lips in for a grin.

"So what did you think of it?" he asked as he whipped his head towards her again. Hikari's eyebrows furrowed.

"It was shocking…I don't know what I'm supposed to think," she answered. Takeru closed his eyes again.

"Do you also know about anything else? Like anything I could have ever done to you to show you my affection?" he asked. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Well, actually yes…and…I want to have that happen again," she mumbled as her eyes started to glisten and her heartbeat started to quicken. She moved in to kiss him on the lips, but Takeru put a finger to her lips and moved his head back.

"No, not until you tell me how you feel, like how I asked in the letter," he demanded seriously. Hikari straightened herself again.

"Right now…I don't know what to tell you. If I wanted to give myself to you, that would be risking our friendship," she muttered as she lowered her head to stare at her knees. Takeru put his hand to her head and smiled.

"Think about it as long as you need. I assure you, even if you don't become mine, I'll always be your friend. I'll go along with whatever decision you have. You're too precious to lose anyways," he explained. Hikari put on a false smile as the ride came to an end. The two stepped out of the ride and kept their distance from each other. Takeru glanced down at his digivice to catch the time as Hikari did the same.

"I guess I should be heading home already. I promised my mother I wouldn't be out too late," said Hikari. Takeru agreed and the two made their way to a portal after about ten minutes of walking. The two didn't say anything to each other during the entire walk. After they made their way back to Takeru's room, Hikari merely bowed to him, and quietly approached the living room door. She glanced back at him one last time, sending him a forced smile. She shut the door and ran towards her apartment.

After seeing her leave, Takeru went over to his dresser and grabbed out a simple white t-shirt. He removed the one he currently had on and replaced it with the white shirt. He realized that Patamon wasn't in his room, thus meaning he was still at Hikari's place.

_I wonder if he won that video game comp__et__ition…_

He popped his head outside of his door to find that his mom was home and was already dead asleep. He headed back to his room and turned on his radio to listen to a little bit of music. He made sure the volume was low so his mother would not be able to hear from her room. He started to sing to the lyrics of the song off the C.D he put in. "The Final…fukaki goku no shin, keshite modore ha shinai asu wo furenai jigyakuteki haibokusha…Suicide is the proof of life," he sang as he started to go through the notes he wrote to Hikari, but never delivered. He got up for a brief moment, and opened the window to his room, which easily led to the patio in the front of his apartment. The song ended, and being stressed enough about his love life, he turned off the radio and climbed into bed. He forced himself to sleep, but just couldn't.

Hikari entered to see that everybody was already asleep.

_Darn it, I must have come home too late…_

She headed upstairs and opened the door to find Tailmon and Patamon asleep next to each other with the controllers next to them. She chuckled at the sight of it and then glanced up at the bunks to find that Taichi wasn't home.

_He must be spending the night at Yamato's…_

She slowly lifted the two Digimon and placed them into Taichi's bunk, without waking them up. She then went over and grabbed a night gown from her dresser. She went to her bathroom to change and check her face for signs of stress. She reemerged from the bathroom and slipped herself into the sheets of her bunk. She closed her eyes to force herself to sleep, but no luck. She tossed and turned from the thought of not having Takeru. After what happened on the train, all she could think about was his love and having his touch on her again. Her face turned red from the perverted thought, but she couldn't help. She sat up and grabbed the note Takeru wrote for her and turned on her lamp. She read the note over, making the urge to have him in her arms grow more powerful. She couldn't take it anymore. She shot up, and ran over to grab a light jacket. She went over to turn off the lamp and made her way back to her door.

Takeru closed his eyes, hoping that they wouldn't open anymore. He faced away from the window and into the wall. He stood motionless for a few minutes, forcing himself to fall asleep, yet nothing could help. Suddenly, he heard a noise within his room. He turned his head on his pillow to see Hikari standing in front of his window, with a expressionless face. She was wearing a white, knee-length night dress. The moonlight that seeped through the curtains of the window glistened on her skin. Takeru rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, then again, he couldn't fall asleep.

"Hikari-chan…what are you doing here?" he asked. Hikari didn't answer. Instead, she went over to his door and closed it, locking it. She dropped her jacket to the ground and stepped out of her sandals. Takeru was skeptical about what Hikari was doing. She made her way over to his bed and pulled up the covers, entering underneath them. She positioned herself over Takeru and kissed him on the lips without his consent. She broke apart from the kiss for a moment, and pulled off her night gown to expose her panties and bra. This all caught Takeru by surprise. "Hikari-chan, what are you doing?" he asked in a surprised tone. Hikari put a finger to his lips and made a shush sound.

"You told me in that letter, if I were to let you be mine, you'd give all of yourself to me. Show me then," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. They broke apart again and stared into each others eyes.

"Then your answer is…" he started to say.

"Yes," she answered for him as she gripped the bottom of his shirt and removed it. Takeru sat up and ran his hands over Hikari's back. They switched positions so that Hikari could be beneath him. Takeru removed the rest of her garments. As her body was exposed to him, more than the last time she was striped, he felt as though his dreams came true. No, they did come true. The girl he's desired to make love to was in his bed, and he wasn't going to let this chance go. He reached down to kiss her again, and moved down to kiss her neck and chest. Hikari felt an urge of lust go through her. The touch she's been longing for was happening again, and all her worries vanished. Takeru removed the rest of his clothes as the two became more intimate with their motions.

_I'll give myself to you as I promised…_

Takeru started to feel her from the inside as she let out moans of pain and passion.

_I'll promise to love you…._

Hikari moved her head to the side of the pillow as she felt Takeru go deeper into her.

_We'll become one…both physically and emotionally…_

The two started to go into their climax as they whispered each other's names, but to an extent so Natsuko wouldn't awaken. They both broke apart as Takeru wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. He smelled her hair as they faced the same direction. They could now sleep to their hearts contents, but they stayed awake for a few minutes, getting used to the feeling of having the person they loved most next to them. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning came and Hikari was the first to awaken. She turned over to see Takeru's sleeping face and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

_He's so pretty when he sleeps…_

Takeru started to awaken as he felt her soft hands near his face. He put a hand on her wrist and brought her hand in so he could kiss it.

"Ohayo Takeru-kun," she greeted.

"Ohayo Hikari-chan," he replied. She leaned in to rest her head on his chest and smiled. They stayed that way for a while until a thought came to Takeru.

"You do realize that Taichi is going to kill me now, right?" he stated. Hikari's eyes shot open.

"Oh crap."

_**The End**_

* * *

_Again, this is another crappy chapter for this fiction. Oh well, I could have done better, but school has been getting in the way. Anyways, I want to say a few thanks to LordPata, Crazy With Happiness, and Puasluoma for being supportive in this fiction. I'll be sure to finish "Darkness and Light: Requiem" soon, then move on to the others._

_Anyways, leave me a review please! xD_


End file.
